


Don't Go Out in the Sun If You've Got a Pat of Butter On Your Head

by GeekChick1013



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angst, Dark Years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Out in the Sun If You've Got a Pat of Butter On Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Dark Years recently, which led to thinky-thoughts (and yes, the desire to see what exactly was going on in Marian's bedroom before he burst in) and then along came filler fic. This takes place smack in the middle of 452. I think this storyline might be one of my favorites from Roman's perspective, because who hasn't done stupid or immoral things in a desperate attempt to get or keep a certain someone's attention?

Roman leaned against the counter and watched Deniz, watched them all as they laughed and sipped prosecco and traded pills back and forth. Their damned little multicolored pills.

He looked away from them, at some meaningless painting on the wall over the sink. It was easier to pretend he wasn't doing what he was afraid he was doing with Deniz when he didn't have to watch them like this. He sipped at his own glass and ignored the voice of warning (for some reason it sounded like Ingo, which was just _completely_ ridiculous) that tried to say things like "manipulation," and "desperation," and "taking advantage."

Since Roman wasn't looking at them, he didn't notice the way Deniz's focus slowly shifted; from the raucous shouts and traded insults to the tense lines of Roman's body, leaned just slightly back from the others. He was oblivious to how everything around Deniz faded, until all he could see was Roman.

What Roman _did_ notice was Deniz making an abrupt beeline in his direction. _Finally,_ he thought, smiling a little and setting his glass down behind him. A bare second later Deniz was crowded in close, leaning into Roman, his hands coming down on top of Roman's on the counter.

"What are you doing way over here?" Deniz asked, his face a study in innocence. Except his eyes, which slid over Roman's mouth, his neck, his chest.

Roman grinned at him, warm as melted chocolate. "Waiting for you."

Deniz smiled, moving closer. He kissed Roman, soft and deep and hungry all at once. Roman tried to lift his hands up, to touch Deniz's face, but Deniz had his hands pinned to the counter-top beneath his own. Deniz kissed him until he felt he might swoon from lack of oxygen. Then he kissed down Roman's chin, across the line of his jaw, up to the cup of his ear. "Waiting for me to... what?" he whispered.

Roman turned his face into Deniz's and began to play the same game in reverse. "For you to take me into your room..." he nipped gently at Deniz's earlobe; "and take off all of my clothes..." a bite down his jaw; "and fuck me until I can't walk," running his tongue up under Deniz's chin.

Deniz stared at him, eyes glazed. Slowly he lowered his head, tilting it, curling in around Roman's neck and biting down hard on the tendon below his ear. Roman squirmed in agony and ecstasy. Deniz's deep voice rumbled against his skin, more felt than heard. "Why don't we just do it right here?"

Roman's eyes floated open and he took in the living room over Deniz's shoulder. There were half a dozen people here, flopped on the couch or splayed on the floor. He saw Kaja, watching the two of them with that knowing smirk of hers. Some of the nearly unbearable heat dissipated. Without even knowing he was going to do it, he yanked his hands out from under Deniz's and pushed him away. "I'm not interested in a performance, darling."

Suddenly unsure, Deniz looked around the room. He seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone, somehow surprised to see the others. Roman felt the heat ebb away more, nearly extinguished by the dullness of Deniz's eyes. Not lust. Just pills and prosecco and maybe some of Kaja's special white powder. Ingo's voice started up in his head again, infuriating and impossible to banish. _He's out of his mind on that shit. And the things you said to him..._

But then Deniz took him by the hand and dragged him gracelessly towards his bedroom. They pushed the door open and were greeted by the sight of Benny's ass, pumping up and down on top of a skinny blonde. Deniz laughed even as Roman pulled him back into the hall. It wasn’t until the door was closed again that Deniz managed to work out the predicament of where they could go.

Roman watched his consternation for a moment, their hands still clasped loosely. The heat was nearly gone now, just an ember lingering behind the cold wariness. _I really_ am _taking advantage of him,_ he thought dismally, and shook his head. "Deniz, maybe we should-"

Whatever noble thing he might have said was swept away by Deniz pulling him out of the hallway and towards the front door. For a moment Roman wondered if they were leaving, abandoning the party, and maybe that would be better... they could get away from all the drugs and the booze and Kaja's minions and just _talk..._

Abruptly Deniz diverted, pushing open Marian's bedroom door and pulling Roman inside. Roman tried to protest, to stop this, _Deniz, no, this is your_ father's _bed,_ but then Deniz had flattened him against the door and was kissing him again, kissing him deep, like falling, like drowning, and Roman stopped caring about anything besides the pull of their lungs, the beating of their hearts, the smell and taste and feel of the boy surrounding him. He wanted Deniz so much, so utterly, that he could feel it in his very bones.

Then he _had_ Deniz, flesh and breath, moving inside him, around him, drawing out every flex of muscle, every ounce of air. They were like dancers; sometimes Deniz was behind him, sometimes beneath him, sometimes straddling him, sometimes taking Roman into his mouth, always moaning Roman's name. Desperately he wished that it could last forever, the two of them like this, existing in one another completely... but his traitor body could not hold out, and he finally came as he thrust into Deniz from behind, and it was sweet and terrifying and unbearable and bliss.

Roman rolled bonelessly off Deniz's back and flopped on the bed, every inch of him hot and tingling. Deniz collapsed on his stomach next to him, his head on Roman's outstretched arm.

After a few minutes Roman could move enough to turn his head. Deniz was looking at him tiredly, but managed a smile when their eyes met. Roman returned the smile, and soon enough they were giggling and sniggering, moving a little as feeling returned to their bodies. Deniz recovered a bit more quickly, perhaps because he'd come before Roman, and scooted himself closer to plant a chuckling kiss on Roman's mouth. Roman lifted a hand that seemed to weigh a thousand pounds and put it on the back of Deniz's neck.

Slowly now, Deniz ran a hand down Roman's side, to his hip, dangerously close to his still-oversensitive erection. Roman sighed happily as Deniz broke off the kiss and began to move down his chest, licking and nipping down to his bellybutton. Roman's cock twitched helplessly as Deniz placed a teasing kiss just above the place on his belly where it rested. Roman arched his back, hands clenching, head tipped back as Deniz licked a sloppy line up his stomach.

Marian's voice brought everything crashing down, shattering the spell, tearing through the delicate membrane of the room. It took only a second, as Marian and Deniz traded startled yelps; as Roman hissed a mortified curse; and he knew it was over. All that was left now was the shouting, flailing chaos.

Later he was waiting on the front steps of Deniz's flat, having given his apologies to an endlessly smirking Kaja for not joining them at the next venue. He waited for Deniz and knew that he would go through all the doubt and humiliation again; a hundred times, a thousand, if it meant Deniz would love him like that again. With Deniz's moans still ringing in his ears, the feel of his mouth and his hands still imprinted on his skin, all the self-loathing and dismay seemed meaningless. His every cell ached to be near Deniz again.

He sighed and curled his arms around his legs, dropping his chin to his knee. _What a mess._

**Author's Note:**

> Oodles of thanks and love to Notoriouslyuniq for her usual wonderful beta job. <3333333


End file.
